Attack on college
by carootsnaps
Summary: attack on titan modern au. Eren Jaeger and his life long friends Armin and mikasa move to new york city in the hope f becoming game designers the only problem is that Eren is paired up with the unruly Levi in his course program. Eren begins developing feeling for Levi despite his already existing love for Mikasa and is torn between making a choice between the two


Chapter 1. prologue (Eren's POV)

This is the story of my pathetic little life, a memoir if you will of my life after i finished high school. I guess i should start by introducing myself first, my name is Eren Jaeger im 18 years old and i am attending a video game design college course in New York city with my best friend Armin Arlert and my adoptive sibling Mikasa Ackerman. Armin and i go way back all the back to preschool when we still lived in Ottawa. Armin was the only other boy in preschool who was as lonely as me the two of us had a lot of trouble making friends. He was considered too short and awkward by most of the other children, and i too loud and weird. So needless to say we hit it off instantly. There weren't very many times during elementary school when Armin and i were not together we were inseparable like wise our interests were the same, for us it was comics and video games. Most of our youth was spent buying as many comics or video games as we could hold and then we would retreat back to my basement where we would boot up my game cube or play station and play for hours upon hours of games. Then when my father would get mad at us for spending all day in the basement we would retreat outside where we go down the street to the park and read all the newest comic volumes we had bought. it may seem like a sad existence but to Armin and i it was the best days of our life.

This cycle of buying comic books and games, binge playing wind waker in my basement, and then spending the rest of the afternoon reading comics in the park was our daily ritual after school until around grade 2 when our ritual was changed dramatically when our duo became a trio and Mikasa entered our lives.

my father Grisha was a doctor and a philanthropist. He loved helping people in need especially those in developing countries. Growing up it wasn't uncommon for him to be absent for months at a time while he was overseas helping out communities when the latest tsunami or earthquake hit. His team, a small group of doctors would willingly volunteer their time by tending to those injured in natural disasters to do their bit in the name of the greater good, in short it was a pretty honest job. When i was 8 years old my father had responded to an earthquake disaster in Osaka Japan. One of his old friends had moved to Osaka years ago and his family had been in the disaster. Worried about his friend his team hopped on the next flight to Osaka japan. i was only 8 throughout the ordeal but i remember hearing a lot of news coverage about the disaster and the severity of it i was scared that my father was going to be killed by one of the deadly after shocks that the area kept facing weeks after the initial earthquake. My father finally returned with his team 3 month later thankfully unscathed and i could remember the overwhelming sense of joy knowing my father was ok rushing through me as he walked through our front door. I vividly remember Armin and i yelling "daddy!" as we ran over to hug him (Armin was over at our house so often he started referring to my dad as his dad and no one seemed to mind so he always referred to him simply as dad and still does to this day). When we were done hugging he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye "Eren i have someone for you too meet ok? please try not scare her" i was pretty confused and didn't really understand what he meant. he went back out side went to his car to help a young girl out of the back seat, she held his hand looking terrified as she stepped into our foyer. " Eren this is Mikasa, shes going to be living with us from now on". Mikasa was the daughter of our fathers friend from Osaka. Apparently when he had arrived he had found that Mikasa's mother had died in the earth quake and her father had been gravely injured my dad tried his best to save him but he was mortally wounded and died shortly after finding him in the rubble of his house. His daughter Mikasa however was lucky enough to not be in an of the surrounding buildings when the earthquake started fortunatly she was spared. My father couldn't allow to leave his friends daughter all alone in japan in a disaster area where anything could happen to her so he took it upon him self to adopt her. Long story short i now had an 8 year old Japanese american step sister named Mikasa.

Armin Aand i were right off the bat able to connect with Mikasa, there was no language barrier so it was super easy to get along with her and soon enough she was one of us and she joined our sacred ritual. and thus the three of us were inseparable through out elementary school and high school, were we popular? no but we always had each other and we were a family inside and out even if none of us were related by blood.

So, blah blah blah my now that childhood story is out of the way lets get to the part you actually want to hear about, our adolescent years. Well it was a month after our high school graduation Armin and Mikasa had graduated high school with nothing but straight A's and honor rolls. Me on the other hand... Well lets just say standardized testing is not really my style, i have what Armin likes to refer to as an "artistic mind set", i have always excelled in reading, drawing, writing,( not academically however) but i had an extremely hard time at passing most of my classes during high school, what can i say im not the best student. But no matter because i had finally finished the four years of the social hell known as high school and i was read to move on with the next chapter of my life. Armin and i had been planning what we were going to do when we grew up since we were children and unlike most we stuck with it, game design. Mikasa was quickly included in our scheme when she moved in but basically our plan was to get into the best game design course we could after high school and set up shop in the best city we could find and start pumping out games. Obviously we worked out the greater details as we grew up, but luckily with Mikasa and Armins grades they were able to get full scholarships to the program of our dreams in New York city, i kinda had to pay the tuition my self to get into the program but i didn't care. The 3 of us grew up together, and we were going to school together no mater what it took.

and so our journey was set for us with Mikasa, Armin and I were moving from Ottawa, Ontario the the heart of america, New York city. i was finally going to live my dream and live in of the most amazing cities on the planet... i was pretty naive back then to think that everything would go according to plan because my life was about to be turned upside down.


End file.
